As a suction nozzle which is held by a mounting head of a component mounting machine, a suction nozzle which appropriately corresponds to the type (size or shape) of the suctioned component is used. For this reason, an example in which the mounting head can be replaced corresponding to the type of the suctioned component is described in PTL1. However, in such a type of component mounting machine in the related art, since the entire mounting head including an R-axis drive device which rotates a rotary head or a θ-axis drive device which rotates the suction nozzle is configured to be replaced, the size and the weight of the head part to be replaced increase, and costs of the component mounting machine increase.